The New Girl
by amosubrosa
Summary: A new girl comes to the school.


The New Girl Hey! This is the saxistwriterchick! Hope you like the idea!!!  
  
This will probably be rated around PG-13 for the time being!  
  
This is in Krystina's, the new girl's, point of view!  
  
Chapter 1: The New Girl Arrives  
  
Well, this is it! I thought as I walked through the halls of Horace Green Preparatory School. I found the classroom easily enough and introduced myself. From the class, I had already picked what looked to be a couple of good friends. One, the teacher had introduced as Zack Mooneyham. He looked pretty laid back, you know, the cool guy. Another was Summer Hathaway. She seemed the "take charge" type.  
One problem...There was only one empty seat. That solitary seat was beside Freddy Jones, who looked to be a prankster more than any type of student who would stay in school long enough to learn even algebra.  
Being as it was a Tuesday, we went to music class. The teacher asked if I played any instruments. I told her the saxophone was all. I noted that Summer was playing a clarinet, Zack was playing a guitar (with a pick, which surprised me a bit as classical usually doesn't use one) and Freddy was playing cymbals with a weird, maniacal look on his face.  
I found there was no other saxophonist in the class, so I just sat down beside Summer.  
"Hi. Krystina, wasn't it?" she said. I just nodded back, not trusting my voice as I heard one of my favorite songs. I had heard The School of Rock when I watched last years Battle of the Bands. I started humming it, and Summer looked at me oddly.  
"You heard that before?" she asked, looking amazed.  
"Of course! What idiot hasn't? They should have won the Battle of the Bands last year. I can't believe they gave it to No Vacancy, of all bands!" I answered, as though I was appalled to be asked such a question.  
"Well, if you liked it, come with me after school," she said, and the teacher started class. ~~~~~After School~~~~~  
I followed Summer, feeling pretty much like a third wheel. Freddy was walking with her to wherever it was we were going. Needless to say, I was confused as hell. We reached what looked to me to be an apartment complex. I didn't see the sign above the door, so I didn't know where exactly I was.  
  
I heard a guitar, and was, weirdly enough, reminded of Zack. I heard a bass rockin' it out and heard a keyboard.  
We all walked in and Freddy went straight to the drum set in the back of the room. I was amazed, then, suddenly, it hit me. The School of Rock.  
There was a guy in the front of the room who, as all the band members told me, was Dewey Finn. I vaguely remembered the teacher introducing Katie, who was rockin' it out on the bass. I also remembered Lawrence and that he played piano. All while I was watching this, I was thinking that I would never be this good playing anything.  
To my utter and complete horror, Dewey spotted my (huge) saxophone case and asked me to play. I kept thinking I can't do this! I can't do this! but suddenly, everything was fine. I was lost in the sax. I couldn't believe it, but I was doing it. Suddenly, I heard everything again, but not as I expected. I heard a soft accompaniment, with Zack playing a cool chord progression; Lawrence was playing what sounded like a bit of a classical- rock mix. I can't even explain what Freddy was doing.  
Then suddenly something weird happened. Zack started getting louder, playing harder chords. Then suddenly, as if we were communicating telepathically, I knew what to do. Zack played a chord, then I played a note. It was like a battle, getting louder and louder until Freddy got into it too. For about the first time in history, it was an all out and totally unplanned battle. Keyboard and drums vs. sax and guitar. The drums might have been loud, but the sax could still overpower them. The keyboard was quickly brought down by the guitar. Zack and I shared a victory chord and as we were doing that, there was a very loud cymbal roll going on. It ended in a shock.  
Dewey was there all of a sudden. His eyes were wide and his jaw was practically on the floor. He asked how long I'd known everybody, and I answered truthfully: I had actually only met all of them earlier today.  
"That was AWSOME! Where did you learn that?" Zack asked. I just told him that basically, I listened to my dad on guitar and sorta changed it to the sax, and the rest was just intuition. 


End file.
